Fragments
by GodsDemon
Summary: Hey guys this is my first Ed Edd n' Eddy FanFic but this is mostly about my O.C named Nexus Grey who is a special forces under cover detective, and along his side are the famous trio, Ed Edd n' Eddy, and most of the crew. I do advise you that i do not own, Ed Edd n' Eddy nor do i own any of the characters in the show. Like i said, this is my first, Ed Edd n' Eddy fanfcic and i ho
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I don't move. I just stay their. On my knees, as a pool of blood rushes, and surrounds me. All I see is my partner... covered in blood... as a shotgun wound to the chest... is gushing out blood like a waterfall.

My partner... no. My best friend... takes his final breath, and says, "Dont worry... I'll be alright..." As he was done saying that... his eyes rolled in the back of his head... and completely stopped breathing. He turned pale... and then cold.

I held my best friend and partners, lifeless body... and waited for back up to arrive. To be honest, that's all i did. Swearing on the day that I'll catch my best friends killer. But now was not the time. The time was to help my partners divorced parents bury their dead child. But i wont forget my best friends killer.

A big tattoo of a pentagram on the top side of his right hand, and a small tattoo of the devils cross on his left ring finger. And no... I'm not talking about, Saint Peters cross. I'm talking about one line mark going straight up and down, two lines coss its path and the infinite loop on the bottom.

I'll catch him, and oh boy... he will pay for his sins...


	2. Chapter 1: One Year Later

Chapter 1: One Year Later

BEEP! BEEP!

I wake up to loud sound that leaves my ears ringing. I get up from a mess of empty whisky bottles, and raging headache. But yet i still can't find the ear bleeding noise. It sounded really close. I kicked around the whisky bottles, hopping if i was able to kick around, i could break it, but no use.

I placed my hands on my hips and felt something vibrating on my palm. I looked at my vibrating hand, and what was under it was... my phone. I took my phone out of its holster and saw that I had fourteen missed calls... from my... boss... shit.

My boss can be one mean, greedy, selfish, son-of-a-bitch sometimes. Don't get me wrong here. Just cause he's my boss doesn't mean i can't talk bullshit about his height. Hell, I can punt the little bastard around the world... twice.

Anyways, I laced my black combat boots, put on my black hoodie and on top of that my black leather jacket, along with putting my badge in my back pocket and also counseling my gun behind me in its holster safely.

As i was walking out my apartment door, i hear a voice. A male voice. I turn to the direction of where it came from, and i saw the tall, pretty buff, Ed.

"You know the boss can shove my badge down my throat for doing this, right? Nexus... I covered your back so many times, that the boss thinks you're out their fighting crime, when all you're doing is fighting whisky in a bottle that can beat you up so bad by just standing up straight in one spot."

I looked at him, trying to process his words while trying to fight off a hang-over at the same time. Then I finally spoke up, "A simple 'Hello, good morning' would have been fine."

Ed crossed his arms and sighed at me, and I locked my door, and Ed and I started to walk to the police station.

You see, Eds a good guy. Strong as hell too. But don't get on his bad side. Trust me. I learned from experience. I remember when I got so drunk after the loss of my friend, and i decided to pick a fight with, Ed... and he kind've... lifted me over his head... and slammed me right down on a table, making the table break on contact with my back... yeah...

As we entered the station, i could hear tons of people talking, phones going off... and of course... my stared at me and started walking towards me.

"Nexus!" He started off, "Where in the flying fuck have you been?! I called your cell fourteen times and left you messages... FOURTEEN TIMES! And you reek of smoke and booze!"

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again, sir. It's just... the day of my partners death was yesterday... and-" I was cut off by his loud sigh. "I know, Nexus... I know." He slowly fixed his tie, and crossed his arms together, and looked down for almost a minute and spoke in a low, yet almost sad tone of voice. "Jessie... Jessie was a good man. Was in and out of the station. Collecting ungrateful bastards to bring back to the station. Hell, he even brought you in when both of you guys were drunk off your asses." He chuckled a little, and sighed one more time and we stood in silence, letting the loud noises keep going. Then it was broken by my boss when he remembered something he had to tell me

"Nexus?" he said as I nodded to him, showing I was all ears. "I got you some partners."

"What are you talking about, boss?" I said in the most calmest tone of voice possible. "I told you. No. More. Part-ners. Period. I work alone and only alone."

"Then who'll guard your back?" He countered. I said nothing, and walked to my desk. I placed my feet on my desk and crossed my arms and just started thinking. Thinking how I could've saved... Jessie. Then I slid open the side drawer of my desk and took out two drawings. One, the pentagram. The second... the devils cross. Both drawing, evenly detailed, with strange marking. I didn't know what the meant. But when I see the tattoos on that person... im gonna empty two shells in his god-forsaken head.


	3. Chapter 2: Partners

Chapter 2: Partners

"Nexus!" I hear a shout and find out it was my boss, and i dropped whatever i was doing and went to see what was up.

"Yeah, boss?" I said as I stepped into his office. And when I did, I saw, Ed and two people I have never seen before.

"Nexus, thank you for coming." And as he said that, the two people I did't know turned around. One male, the other female. "I'd like you to meet, Edd Marriean Jones, and Marie Rose Amsel. They'll be working with you."

I looked at both of them, up and down. 'Edd?' I thought to myself. 'Needs a new name before the other Ed gets mixed up from the other. Better just stick with, Jones for now.' But, Jones. He had a style of a dark grey suit coat with an orange dress shirt underneath and a black tie. He also wore dark grey dress pants to match his coat and black dress shoes to match his tie too. But the odd thing was, that he wore a black beanie that swooped, and held his hair back. Maries style was different from his. She wore a white tank top underneath a black leather jacket, tight leather pants and black combat boots. She also had blue hair. Didn't know they were letting people with dyed hair join the force. But i guess shit just flies by now.

"They both transferred back here from Miami. These two both thought we might need more hands up here in the station." My boss said.

"I don't need new partners, boss." I said back, as I leaned next to the wall, still examening, Edd and Marie. "I told you this so many times already. I can handle myself and any street thug that comes my way."

"And I told you so many times that you do. So take them and not another word out of you, you hear? Now vamoose, go, skat. "Then he started flipping through some files.

"Thank you, Mr. McGee for having us here. We won't let you down. I promise" Edd said before he and Marie started to follow me.

As we were walking, I heard Edd and Marie start talking. Talking about how they missed New York, and how that everything has changed since they have been gone.

As we were walking I hear, Edd clear his throat and speak to me. "Mr. Grey? Where are we going?"

"Out." I say as I place one of my hands in my jacket, And push the exit door open to the outside with my other hand.

"Out?" Edd said confused, "Out where?"


End file.
